A need exists for an accurate tensioner assembly that can determine the position of a piston portion of a cylinder rod with an accuracy of 0.01 of an inch.
A further need exists for a rugged seaworthy tensioner assembly that can be used for supporting oil platforms and that can accurately detect the location of the cylinder rod, thereby preventing oil spills, tilting of the platform, and accidents on offshore oil rigs.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.